Guide You Home
by TheHannahMichelle1
Summary: Sequel to A Life For A Life. Something dramatic happens to Nicole causing her to block out everything since the world went to hell. Including Rick. He wants to fix her, bring back the smiling girl who showed up at the prison several months ago. But somebody else likes her the way she is. Rick/OC. Introducing my new OC, maybe Daryl/OC. (Must read A Life For A Life, first)
1. Prologue

The rain poured down on her as she moved through the trees towards her shelter. The trees would howl as the wind hit their leaves. Her body was weak from not having anything in stomach. Her vision was blurry as she pushed herself to keep moving.

It's been two months since Nicole left her beloved prison on her own. In those two months she had been completely alone, well not completely.

The rain was making it hard for her to see the pattern she had left in the trees. Her hand grasped the nearest tree looking for the familiar X she had put on it. She had been staying out in a small cabin she had found for a while. It was hard to find from the road so she had marked trees to help her locate it.

Her hair was sticking to her face washing away the tears. She looked down at herself before pushing away from the blank tree. She took deep breaths before taking weak steps forward. She needed to get home and lay down she could look for food in the morning. She didn't want to become sick from the weather. Why had she gone to town? Why had her car ran out of gas? Why her? She pushed through shrubs stumbling forward and landing on her knees. Her hands sunk in the mud.

Her jacket was soaked from the rain making her shiver. In the back of her mind she could hear her father yelling for her to push, get up, keep moving. She shook her head letting out a whimper. She couldn't her body wouldn't allow her. She was so hungry and the pain. His voice rang through her head _failure, useless, weak._ She wanted to yell tell him to shut up instead she placed her hand against a tree slowly making her way to her feet. Her other hand clutched at her abdomen while the other balanced her. She took another step forward her foot dragging in the mud. She couldn't die like this not here. Though she felt like she should have died last week. She should have but didn't.

She pushed back the voice as she found the familiar X on the next tree. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. She almost let out a sigh.

The sound of groans took her out of her thought as she pushed to the next tree. She'd be damned if she would allow some walker to eat her. She laid her back against the nearest tree pulling the knife from her belt. She looked through the rain for any movement. Once she caught sight of the limping dead man, her grip tightened on the knife. He caught sight of her laying against the tree. Dragging one of his legs behind him he quickened his pace towards her. As soon as he was in reach, Nicole pushed forward digging the blade into his forehead. The body slumped against her. With the rest of her strength, she pulled her knife from his body knocking the walker away. She leaned against the tree trying to catch her breath.

Her vision was starting to get blurry as she looked around for the next X. Her head was pounding and her body couldn't move if she tried. She couldn't give up though, she knew she mustn't. She pushed away from the tree falling instantly to the ground. She landed in the mud next to the walker. She couldn't move, her body wouldn't allow her.

She wished she had stayed at the prison. None of this would be happening. She wouldn't be dying in the rain. She wouldn't have cried all those nights from being alone. But most of all _he _would alive. She hated herself more than ever this past week. Being alone wasn't working out for her. Not anymore. She let the sobs out at she curled into a ball on the ground. She deserved this. She wanted to go with _him._ It was her fault. It was all her fault. She didn't want to live with herself knowing what she had done. All that blood, and the pain.

The last thing that crossed her mind was Rick and Annie before she allowed the darkness to take her.


	2. Waking Up

**Well here is the sequel I promised everyone. I hope to hear some feedback on this(; So Please don't hesitate to leave a review.**

_His hand was on the handle of the python as he ran through the streets. It was barely raining so he could make out the character of the man he was chasing. He cut to the left disappearing behind the building into a alleyway. Rick did the same stopping cautiously when he came to a dead end. He pulled the gun from it's holster creeping down the alley looking for his suspect. He heard a can roll from behind him but before he could turn around he was hit over the head with something. He fell forward in a puddle of dirty water. The gun slid across the ground disappearing underneath an old dumpster. He quickly rolled over on to his back just as the piece of pipe came swinging down. He caught it with his hands ripping it from the person's hands. He tossed it to the side moving to his feet._

_The hooded person pulled the hood from their head revealing their face. Rick's eyes narrowed as Connor's smile widened._

_"Miss me?" Connor asked taking a step forward tilting his head._

_"Not the slightest." Rick spat grabbing Connor by the collar of his hoodie. Rick slammed him against the nearest wall. Using his forearm Rick pinned him to the brick wall. Rick pulled the knife from his belt. Connor gasped as Rick's blade punctured his stomach. Rick watched as Connor's blues eyes flicker to hazel. He creased his eye brows together. He closed his eyes tightly shaking his head, trying to push her from his thoughts. He reopened his eyes. He stubbled backwards as he looked in horror at what he had done._

_"No No No" he mumbled._

_Nicole placed her hand on the handle of the knife slowly pulling it out. She hissed as the blade was pulled from her body. She dropped it to the ground covering her injury with her hands. She looked up sadly at Rick. A drop of blood coming out the corner of her mouth. He could see her blood coming through the cracks in her hands._

_"Nicole." He said stepping reaching a hand out of her. She leaned against the wall shaking her head. He watched her slide down the wall landing on the dirty ground. He kneeled down beside her pulling her face into his hands. She placed her bloody hand on top of his."I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He whispered tears making their way into his eyes._

_"I forgive you." She whispered her hand slipping from his. Her eyes starting to slowly close. He patted her face lightly._

_"Hey stay awake for me. Okay? Stay awake" Rick whispered his voice breaking. She nodded her head closing her eyes completely. He listened to her heavy breathing. He pulled her into his arms standing to his feet. He walked down the alley towards the opening. He stopped when her heavy breathing stopped. It just stopped. He looked down at her watching the drop of blood roll down her chin. "No, No. Hey wake up. Please don't do this to me." he told her shaking her. Her head fell to the side. He dropped to his knees looking down at the brunette girl._

Rick's eyes snapped open. His chest beating against his ribs. He let out a sigh relief realizing it was a dream. It didn't faze him the least. Most nights he would have some kind of nightmare about the girl. She would either die in his arms or he would find her a walker. It was staring to mess with his head alittle. He ran his hand down his face. Looking around, he knew he had fallen asleep during his watch. Standing to his feet, he stretched his arms over his head looking up at the moon. Nicole's face popped into his head. He let out a sigh keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Where are you Nicole?"

The sun coming inside the window was causing Nicole to stir in her sleep. She put her arm up shielding her eyes from the sunlight. She stretched the other one out searching for the bed for another hot body. Finding the bed empty, Nicole rolled over pulling the pillow over her eyes. She could sleep for five more minutes. Her alarmed had yet to go off, she knew she wasn't late for class. Sure, Connor was in the shower or went to get some coffee. He wouldn't allow her to sleep through the day and miss her important classes. Not after arguing with him for twenty minutes the night before. She had only agreed to sleep at his apartment if he made sure she wasn't late like the three previous times.

Nicole shifted on the bed when she couldn't hear the noise of running water. Removing the pillow from her face, she opened her eyes. Quickly she sat up finding herself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were floral yellow with red flowers. There was a old wooden dresser to her left. She was in a bedroom of some sort. Not Connor's small grey and blue bedroom. Nicole placed her hand over her mouth gasping. _Oh god have I been kidnapped?_ Nicole looked around not finding anything that made her think she had been kiddnapped. Nicole started panicking as she heard the knob on the door start to shake. She crawled out from under the blankets making distance between herself and the door.

The door opened slowly before an older woman walked inside carrying a bowl. She looked at the bed finding it empty before searching the room for Nicole. Her ocean blue eyes landing on the young girl. She was against the farthest wall fear written all over her face.

"I am not going to hurt you." The woman told her. Nicole shook her head tears building up in her eyes.

"Than why am I here?" Nicole asked fear in her voice. Nicole watched carefully as the woman sat down the bowl on a near table.

"Because my granddaughter found you nearly dead in the middle of a thunderstorm." Nicole shook her head in disbelief.

"You are lying!" Nicole demanded. "I wasn't out in a storm yesterday. It wasn't even raining yesterday!" The woman tilted her head as if examining Nicole. Nicole pushed herself against the wall further.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the woman asked. Nicole gave her a strange expression. _Why would this woman want to know something like that? _She asked herself. She just wanted to go home not be asked weird questions by an old lady. Nicole took a deep breath remembering everything she could from the previous day.

"I remember me and Connor having dinner, we went to see a movie, I slept over at his place, then I woke up here." Nicole exclaimed trying to remember if she had left something out. She felt like she was forgetting something. Something important.

"Honey I think you better sit down." the lady said motioning for Nicole to sit on the bed.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here!" Nicole snapped causing the lady to take a step backwards. "Why am I here?"

"I already told you that. My granddaughter found you laying on the ground next to a dead man." Nicole's eyes widened at her statement. A dead man? She felt her stomach twist at the thought.

"A dead man? What happened to him? Why was-?" Nicole stopped mid sentence feeling the nausea kicking in. She covered her mouth with her hand sliding down the wall.

"You must understand the world isn't like you remember. It seems to me you have a gap or something in your memory." Nicole looked up in disbelief. She shook her head no, letting the tears run down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole whimpered watching as the old woman kneeled down beside her.

"If what your telling me is true then you may have suffered something to wipe your memory from this past several months. Or you are simply blocking it out." The woman placed her hand on Nicole's knee. Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Lost her memory? No way she remembered everything just fine. This woman was just crazy._ Nicole pulled her knee away from the woman slowly standing up.

"No you are just some crazy old woman. I remember everything that has happened this year. I remember school, buying my apartment, my friends, and my family. Stop lying. I want to go home, right now!" Nicole demanded. "Give me your phone!"

"There hasn't been a working phone for several months. I am not lying to you child. The home you once knew is gone." Nicole shook her head back and forth as the tears poured down.

"No" Nicole refused to believe her home was gone. She looked around the room trying to find a clean exit. Just as she was about to bolt from her spot another woman walked in. This one was much younger then the first. Her body was the same shape as Nicole but a little shorter. Her auburn hair was pulled through the back of the baseball cap on her head. Her blue eyes looked directly at Nicole in confusion.

"Grams, what's going on?" she asked without taking her eyes from Nicole. Her grandmother looked back at her.

"Sawyer, honey, I need you to get the truck ready." She ordered. The girl looked from Nicole to her grandmother.

"Why?" she asked no sure of what was going on.

"We need to show her the town" the older woman explained before turning back to Nicole. "Let me prove to you I am not lying." Nicole hestiated for a moment before raising to her feet. She slowly nodded hugging herself. "Bring me her bag so she can get dressed." Nicole looked down at herself noticing she was in nothing but cotton shorts and a t-shirt. _Her bag?_ She asked herself. She knew she could get some answers from that. Sawyer left the room before returning with a black back pack. She tossed in on the bed in front of Nicole. Very slowly Nicole approached the bed. Running her finger tips over the bag, before looking up at them questioning.

"You had it on your back when I found you." the younger girl spoke nodding towards the bag. Nicole unzipped the bag pulling clothing from it. She didn't find much only three pairs of jeans, a couple shirts, and underwear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. Sawyer handed her a pair of boots.

"Those are yours as well." Sawyer explained moving to sit on the bed. Nicole looked down at the brown boots. They were worn out Harness fryes. She sighed slipping them on. "Let's go. I ain't given you your weapons back until I can trust you." Sawyer hopped from the bed walking from the room. Nicole swallowed before following her out the house.

She stopped on the front porch looking around. She was at a farmhouse. Not a road or anything in sight. The world didn't look like it went to hell from her point of view. She didn't understand what that old woman was talking about. She looked at the back of the young girl walking towards the truck.

With out wasting anymore time, Nicole jumped down the stairs running for the field. She was sure she could out run the girl. Hell she had been in track, and she was damn well about to use it. All she needed to do was find a nother house, and call the police. She came to a wooden fence. Quickly she climbed it not looking back. She landed on her feet picking up her pace.

Fear was causing her heart to pound in her chest. Her leg were getting tired as she came in to the tree line. Yet she didn't stop she pushed her legs to move a little further. She didn't even stop when she heard the girl behind her yelling at her. She looked forward narrowing her eyes when she seen movement ahead. It was a man.

"Help me!" Nicole screamed waving her hands in the air. "Please there's somebody after me!" But she stopped dead in her tracks when the man turned around to face her. She had never seen anything like it before. Maybe in movies or silly video games. But standing in front of her? Never. She looked over the man as he tilted his to look at her. A disgusting smell hit Nicole's nose causing her cover her mouth. The man had ripped clothing, and dull skin. But that's not what bothered her the most. It was the fact that his bottom jaw was completely missing. It's tongue dangling from his mouth. She took a step backwards as he took a step forward. _What the hell is that thing? Is it alive? _Nicole asked herself, cautiously taking a step backwards. From the corner of her eye she watched something fly by her left ear. The wind from it causing her hair to gently brush her face. The man now on his back an arrow sticking out of it's forehead.

"You've been here two days and I've already saved your ass twice." the southern voice coming from behind her. She turned back around with tears in her eyes looking up at the auburn hair girl. She was holding a bow at her side. Nicole's eyes watched her eyes she past by recieving the arrow from the man's head. It made a disgusting sound when she pulled the arrow from it's skull. "That's fucking disgusting."

"What is that thing?" Nicole asked her hand shaking as she pointed to the man. The girl turned back to her with the arrow still in her hand.

"Well if you won't have ran off like you did I would have exampled to you but you have to go crying to a damn walker for help. You, my friend, are a dumb-ass." The girl demanded wiping the arrow off on her jeans.

"I thought it was a man." Nicole told her still in shock. The girl kicked the thing's leg.

"That right there ain't a man." She sighed putting the arrow in to the sack on her back.

"Then what is it?" Nicole asked again.

"I'll example it when we get back to the house. We ain't safe out here." the girl started walking back leaving Nicole standing there. She looked over at the "thing". She hesitated before turning around and following the red head.

Nicole sat around the small table. The glass of water shaking in her hand as Miss Patty tried calming her down. Nicole didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know if she wanted to know what had happened. She stared at the warm water splashing around at the bottom of the cup.

"I'm Sawyer, by the way." Nicole turned her attention from the glass to the girl sitting beside. "And this is my Grams, Miss Patty"

"Nicole." she told Sawyer before turning back to the glass.

"So Nic, where you from?" Sawyer asked pulling her hat from her head tossing it onto the table in front of her.

"Dallas, Texas." Nicole didn't take her eyes from the water. She could feel two sets of eyes on her.

"Damn you've traveled a long way." Sawyer whispered. Nicole cocked her eyebrow looking up. _Where they hell is she?_

"What do you mean I've traveled a long way?" she asked.

"From Texas. You're in Georgia it's pretty far from Texas." Sawyer shrugged. Nicole started staring forward blinking a couple times to gather her thoughts. _Georgia? Why am I in Georgia?_ She asked herself. She couldn't believe any of this.

"What happened?" Nicole whispered looking from the older woman and Sawyer.

"We aren't sure. Everyone started getting sick and turning into those things." Sawyer explained running her fingers through her hair.

"What about the police? The army? Where are they?" Nicole asked looking between the women.

"Died out a long time ago." Miss Patty told her.

Nicole couldn't believe this her whole world was gone. It was as if she was living in a terrible dream. She wanted to know what had happened to her family? Were they still alive? What about Connor was he still alive? She wanted to cry but couldn't. So she had blocked out this part of her life. She had learned all this and lived through it before. She had gone through it for over a year yet she couldn't remember one detail about it. If what Sawyer said was true that she was in Georgia, than there mustn't be anything left in Texas for her.

She sat at the table as Miss Patty and Sawyer told her everything she needed to know. The last time they heard from anyone, and the last time they had seen anyone alive. Nicole was speechless as they told her how to kill the infected, how she shouldn't get bitten or scratched or she'd die, they told her she could stay with them until she learned everything about surviving. Noise attracts them, so kill them silently as possible. Use a gun when there is to many. They told her living is just as deadly these days. Nicole didn't know if she would be able to do this. But she had done if for the past year or so even if she doesn't remember it.

"You can stay here as long as you like, honey. It's not safe out there anymore." Miss Patty gave Nicole a pat on the hand before standing from the table. "You can sleep in Sawyer's room until further notice. I'm sure you'd like a nice shower?" Miss Patty have a gentle smile motioning towards the mud on her hands. Nicole slowly nodded moving to her feet. She could really use a moment along to think about this. Miss Patty escorted to the bathroom telling her where everything was before leaving Nicole alone standing in the hallway. She walk inside the bathroom closing it behind her. Sighing, she placed her clothes on the counter caughting a sight of something. She looked up into the mirror. A woman was staring back at her with dull tired eyes. Her lovely cheek bones were slightly sunken. The long brunette hair dull and lifeless. A light scar on her cheek. Nicole had to blink acouple times to realize the dull girl was her. She reached up to her face tracing the scar with her finger. She didn't remembering having that. She found herself wondering who she was.


	3. The Voice

It's been two weeks since Nicole woke up in a strange room in a screwed up world. Nicole had not gotten her memory back which scared her more. She didn't know what happened to the people she loved nor did she know who she was. She felt like she was missing a part of her. Miss Patty said the reason she probably blocked it out was because something dramatic must have happened to her causing her to block it out. She kept trying to think what might have happened but everything was blank. She couldn't remember so much as how she got to Georgia or why she was in Georgia.

She had learned about Sawyer's family. Her mother and father died when she was little and she came to live with her grandparents at the age five. Her grand mother was once a nurse until she married her grandfather and moved here. He died when Sawyer was fifteen leaving it only her and her grandmother. They have been able to keep their farm untouched by the living dead.

Using the back of her hand, Nicole wiped the sweat from her brow. The sun was hot though the nights were chilly. She loved the fall weather. Cleaning the last fish, Nicole jumped to her feet. Grabbing a rag from her back pocket Nicole whipped the hunting knife off. She placed it into her belt before grabbing the bowl of cleaned fish. She placed them on the wooden stool moving around to grab the glass of water. She took a sip before placing it back on the ground.

"How many fish do we have?" Sawyer called from behind her. Nicole turned back around walking towards the dock Sawyer was sitting on.

"I've cleaned five so far. That should be enough right?" Nicole asked Sawyer started reeling her fishing pole up.

"Yes that's enough." Sawyer told her standing up dusting her jeans off. She placed the pole in her secret spot. It was under the dock where the water didn't touch. Nicole turned back around grabbing the bowl of cleaned fish. Sawyer picked up the small glass of water drinking the rest of it. "It's really hot today." Sawyer groaned holding the glass in her hand as they walked down the dirt path towards the house.

"At least we caught some fish." Nicole shrugged keeping her attention forward.

"We? You mean me. I did all the fishing while you cleaned them." Sawyer smirked adjusting the cap on her head.

"Yes, you caught all the fish." Nicole remarked watching the house coming into view.

"Damn straight" Sawyer smiled stepping up on to the porch. She held the door open for Nicole. Nicole walked into the kitchen placing the bowl of fish on the counter. Miss Patty was sitting at the table reading her book. Sawyer walked inside throwing herself into the chair in front of her grandmother. Nicole moved around the kitchen sink and started washing her hands.

"How was fishing?" Her grandmother asked not looking up from her book. Nicole wiped her hands off on the towel leaning her back against the counter.

"I only caught five fish." Sawyer shrugged removing her hat and tossing it on the table.

"I'm sure she would have caught more if she would have stopped whining about how hot it was outside." Nicole told Miss Patty placing the kitchen rag onto the counter behind her. Miss Patty let out a small laugh closing her book. Sawyer turned to glare at Nicole.

"And how many fish did you catch Nic?" Sawyer asked already knowing the answer.

"I wouldn't have caught any because of your whining anyways. It would be pointless to fish with you out there." Nicole shrugged pushing away from the counter.

"Oh whatever." Sawyer waved Nicole off turning towards her grams.

"Well I guess I better get to cooking, I know you girls are probably hungry by now." Miss Patty winked at Nicole as she moved from the table. Sawyer moved her legs onto the table crossing them. She crossed her arms behind her head leaning back in the chair.

"You cook, I'll relax." Sawyer smiled closing her eyes.

"I assumed you would at least offered to go get the clothes from the wire, Sawyer." The older woman sighed pulling the pan out. Nicole stood up from the table.

"I'll do it." she offered receiving a smile from Miss Patty.

"Thank you dear." She turned back to her lazy granddaughter lounging on the chair. She grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer slapping Sawyer on the leg.

"Ouch!" Sawyer hissed rubbing her leg. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get your behind off that chair and go help Nicole get clothes from the clothes line." She popped Sawyer with it again. "And don't use that kind of language again."

"Well stop hitting me then." Sawyer demanded placing her feet back on the ground. Her grandmother raised the spoon again. Sawyer hurried out the kitchen, Nicole following.

The window blew the clothes like leaves on a tree. Nicole pulled the pins from the shirt before folding it and placing it into the basket. She didn't mind doing chores. It was easy and she kept like she was actually helping in a way. Another reason was because she liked having time to think to herself. Her mind was clear and she could barely hear Sawyer's protest. Pulling another shirt from the clothing line, Nicole heard it again. She stopped dead in her tracks listening to the voice calling for her. She looked around at Sawyer. The redhead was still mumbling under her breath. Nicole figured the girl couldn't hear it. After all she felt like she was slowly going crazy.

_Nicole._

She shook her head ignoring it once again. She didn't know why she was hearing such things. It was odd because she had never heard the voice before in her life. She could sometimes hear it in her dreams but every time she asked who it was she would wake up. Leaving the whole thing a mystery. She knew it was a man's voice with a southern accent but she didn't know what he looked like. Pulling a pair of her jeans from the line, she blocked her thoughts out. It was one thing to see things that could be explained but she did not want things to be in her head.

_Nicole._

"Stop" She whispered under her breathe so Sawyer wouldn't hear her. She rarely answered it but when she did she made sure nobody heard her. Not wanting anyone to thing she was crazier. The wind blew causing a sheet to wrap around her. In panic she pulled the sheet away from her body pulling it from the line.

"I said stop." she hissed tossing the sheet into the basket.

"Who are you talking to?" Sawyer asked walking up to her. Nicole shook her head running her finger's through her hair.

"Nothing" Nicole sighed grabbing another pair of jeans.

"You feeling alight?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow. Nicole nodded folding the pair of jeans. "You look a little spooked."

"No I just, uh, thought I saw a infected is all. It was just the shadow of the trees." Nicole lied.

"Maybe it's a ghost." Sawyer teased bumping Nicole with her shoulder. Nicole gave her fake smile. It was a ghost just not one she could see.

They finished getting all the clothes from the line. With baskets in their hands they walked up to the house. Sawyer tossed her basket onto hardwood floor coming into the house. Nicole gently placed hers on the ground. A wonderful smell hit Nicole's nose, causing her stomach to growl.

"Something smells great." Nicole smiled following Sawyer into the kitchen. Miss Patty looked over her shoulder.

"You sound surprised." Miss Patty teased before turning back to her oven.

"Well you usually cook soup or something from the garden. It's been to long since I've had anything fried." Sawyer groaned rubbing her stomach. "To long!"

"I know honey but healthy food keeps you fit, and I can't have you getting sick." Her grandmother told her back still turned to them. Nicole took a seat at the end of the table picking up Miss Patty's book. She ran her hand along the leather cover.

"Gone with the Wind?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow at Miss Patty.

"Grams has a thing for Rhett Butler." Sawyer smirked.

"A man with power, and handsome. Who wouldn't have a thing for him?" Miss Patty smiled causing both girls to laugh.

"He's like one hundred, and she's like nineteen, it's weird. He's a cradle robber." Sawyer grimaced pulling a piece of thread from her shirt.

"Age doesn't matter, I think it's kind of romantic how she falls in love with an older man." Miss Patty turned her oven off moving the pan from the burner. "Don't you agree Nicole?" Sawyer and Miss Patty looked over at Nicole waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I mean they're are only like nine years apart so it's not that bad." Nicole shrugged placing the book back on the table.

"Well you will never see me with an older man, twenty three is my limit." Sawyer pulled her cap off her head tossing it onto the table.

"What if he's younger then you? Let's say seventeen. You'd be a cougar." Nicole joked as Miss Patty sat their plates in front of them.

"Sawyer Brown is no cradle robber." Sawyer pointed at them with her fork. "And don't you forget it."

"Just a royal pain in the butt." Nicole mumbled receiving a glare from Sawyer and a laugh from Miss Patty.

"Now that I'll never forget." Miss Patty smiled sitting down next to Nicole.

It was nice sitting around the table like everything was normal. Like Nicole belonged here but deep down she knew she didn't. Miss Patty and Sawyer accepted her, well this version of her. She was harmless enough. Sawyer always kept her entertain enough, Miss Patty was always smiling though the world was in hell. It was peaceful, but she had a feeling it wouldn't last long. She stood up from the table washing off her plate before turning back to them.

"I'll be upstairs taking a shower if anyone needs me." Nicole told them before jogging up the stairs. She headed into the bathroom stripping her clothes off before turning on the water. She looked at herself in the mirror before sighing and turning to get into the shower. Sometimes she felt like that was the only place she could gather her thoughts. With the cold water running over her skin, she felt safe. It was odd but she did.

She looked over at her shoulder. There was a small scar on her shoulder. From what Nicole could tell it was some kind of bite mark or something. She wasn't sure where it was from but she had found it the other night. She ran her finger tips over the scar. She wondered who had given it to her. And when they had given it to her. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. She would drive herself crazy trying remember what happened to her. She washed up before stepping out grabbing a clean towel. She wrapped it around herself walking from the bathroom to her and Sawyer's room.

She walked right in not noticing Sawyer sitting on the bed. She opened her drawer pulling some underwear out.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Nicole jumped quickly turning around to see Sawyer sitting on the bed. Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me." Nicole hissed before turning back around to face the mirror once again.

"I know I meant to." Sawyer stood up from the bed walking up behind Nicole. "What is that?"

"I'm really not sure. A bite mark." Nicole told her looking down into her drawer.

"But you aren't an infected, it's impossible." Sawyer said confused. She stepped away walking around the room.

"That means a human did it." Nicole answered the unspoken question. She knew Sawyer would come up with some theory about her being immune but from what she heard nobody was. Plus the way Sawyer described how those things bit, she would be left with more then just a couple teeth mark.

"But who?" Sawyer asked turning back to face Nicole.

"I don't know, can't remember." Nicole sighed pulling some sleeping clothes from the drawer. Sawyer turned around allowing Nicole to get dressed.

"Right forgot about that detail, hey maybe it's that guy you talk to in your sleep." Sawyer shrugged. Nicole quickly turned around once she was dressed.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked watching as Sawyer slowly turned around.

"That guy you talk to during the night. You sleep talk." Sawyer shrugged throwing herself back on the bed. Nicole was curious to know what all she had said. She had never thought Sawyer could hear her talking to the faceless man.

"What do I say?" Nicole asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Things like "Who are you?" "Don't Leave me" "How do I know you?" It's weird but I asked you one night who you were talking to you, and you were like "The man" It freaked me out the first night but I got used to it after awhile." Sawyer shrugged.

"Have I ever said his name?" Nicole asked getting a confused look from Sawyer.

"No why?" Sawyer asked sitting up on the bed.

"Look I need to tell you something." Nicole whispered running her fingers through her wet hair. Sawyer nodded her head scooting closer. It was as if she was about to get a juicy piece of gossip.

"I hear things." Nicole whispered placing her hands in her lap.

"What kind of things?"

"It's a man's voice, he calls for me. Sometimes he tells me to come back but I don't know who he is."

"So he's somewhere in your memory gap?" Sawyer asked a little confused about Nicole's situation.

"Yeah. I must have forgotten him or something. It would explain a lot." Nicole moved off the bed going towards the closet. She picked up the bag all her things use to be in. She pulled the only thing inside out. She had found it when she was unpacking her back the night she was offered to stay here. Walking out of the closet Nicole held up the item to show Sawyer. "Like this. It also explains this."

"A shirt?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any shirt it's a man's shirt. I have no idea who's maybe it's the man's." Nicole suggest receiving a sigh from Sawyer.

"It could mean anything. I mean you could have been cold and stole it from a store." Sawyer pointed out gently pulling the shirt from Nicole's hands.

"Yeah I could have but why couldn't I just steal a jacket or something?" Nicole asked moving to sit on the bed as Sawyer looked over the shirt.

"Have you checked the pocket's yet?" Sawyer asked popping the button to one of the pockets.

"Actually no." Nicole whispered watching as Sawyer put her hand into the pocket. She pulled it out finding nothing inside the first pocket. Unbuttoning the second one she put her hand out.

"Found something." Sawyer pulled out sticking her finger in the air. On her pointer finger was a golden band. It was to big for her finger. "Definitely a guy's." Sawyer said taking the ring off and looking it over. "Here" Sawyer grabbed Nicole's hand sliding the ring on to her thumb. "Keep it close, it means something obviously. So when you find this mystery guy, you can give it back to him."

"What do you think it means?" Nicole asked looking at the golden band on her finger.

"Well he was married, so it's either he moved on from her or you are her. It's either. Hell I don't know. You ask him when you find him." Sawyer shrugged jumping up from the bed. "Well I'm taking a shower, goodnight" Sawyer yelled leaving the room.

"Goodnight." Nicole told her still looking down at the ring. She didn't know what to think about it. The voice belonged to somebody, that she was thankful for. But scared about it at the same time. She needed to find him. He would know who she was. It was probably impossible to find somebody in this world. She let out a sigh before turning and blowing out the candle leaving her in complete darkness.


	4. Going Up In Flames

**Thanks for everyone reviewing and reading. I love reading how everyone is liking my story so far. I'll really like to hear everyone's thoughts about Sawyer and my new plot. I feel like I kind of let my readers down by doing this. I'm just paranoid(; Anyways I would love to read some more reviews and thoughts on this, so don't forget to leave your thoughts- Hannah Michelle**

He watched as her eyebrow raised on her forehead. Her face was unreadable to him. He looked to his side to his son watching her before turning back to her. She was gonna win they knew it but they could delay her if they had to. He slowly placed the card on the table watching as she looked over it. Her lips twisted into a smiled as she quickly placed hers on top of his.

"I win!" she cheered jumping up from the table. Carl let out a sigh looking at the card before sitting down his seven cards.

"You cheated." Carl groaned pointing his finger at her. She placed her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Cheaters never win! That's why Mr. Daryl lost last time." Annie stuck her tongue out at Carl as Rick lightly laughed pulling all the cards to him.

"I didn't cheat. I found that multi-color card on the ground." Daryl said from his spot at the table. Annie turned to him tilting her head slightly.

"You placed your foot over it and used it in the middle of the game, Mr. Daryl. You cheated, but I won anyways." Annie smiled walking across the room and adding a mark under the A. Leaving the D, C, and R empty. She placed the chalk on the board before turning back around.

"I think she counts cards." Daryl mumbled standing up from the table.

"This isn't poker Daryl, it's Uno." Rick smiled stacking the cards up neatly and placing them into the middle of the table.

"I agree with Daryl, she cheats." Carl told his father as Annie made her way back to the table.

"I do not cheat." she knitted her eyebrows together and wrinkled her small nose as she sat back down.

"Yeah right." Carl and Daryl said together before walking away from the table. Annie watched them leave before turning back to Rick.

"You don't think I cheat do you Mr. Rick?" Annie asked her doe eyes looking at from across the table.

"Of course not, Annie. You know why?" Rick asked her causing her to smile. She hopped up from the table walking around to sit beside him.

"Nope." Annie shook her head waiting for his answer. He smiled down at her ignoring the sadness rising in his chest. He had come rather attached the little girl that showed up at his prison those few months ago. After Nicole had left them, he watched after her for Nicole. Annie was like his child and at least that's how he looked at. As one of his children. She wasn't shy, like she first came to the prison. She talked all the time and never stopped smiling. Sometimes she would laugh and stop softly frowning, he knew she was thinking about Nicole. He would give her a pat on the shoulder telling her everything would be fine, though he didn't know himself.

"Because angels never lie." he whispered to her. She softly smiled as she nodded her head. He ruffled her hair up just as the door came open. Annie and Rick looked up to see Maggie breathing heavily from running. She had a look in her eye Rick did not like.

"You might want to come look at this"

Nicole pulled her hair into a bun heading downstairs. She had gotten dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen talking a seat at the table across from Miss Patty. Nicole grabbed the glass of water sitting in front of her taking a sip of it.

"Morning." Nicole smiled looking over the table at Miss Patty.

"Morning, hun. Where's my stubborn granddaughter?" Miss Patty asked looking over her book at Nicole. Nicole creased her eyebrows together looking around the room.

"Haven't seen her since this morning when she woke me up." Nicole stood up from the table. "I'll go find her." She tugged the bottom of her shirt down before grabbing her jean jacket from the coat hanger. She pulled it on walking out the door. She stopped on the porch looking around for the girl. She stepped down walking towards the barn. Sawyer was usually in there during the mornings. She opened the barn door before stepping inside pulling the creaky door closed behind her.

She looked around the old barn until her eyes landed on the girl on the lodge. Nicole climbed the ladder going towards Sawyer. She looked over at Sawyer who was looking through binoculars out the window. Nicole knitted her eye brows together getting on the lodge. She walked over slowly trying to see what Sawyer was looking out. She couldn't really see anything but fields and the trees in the distance. Nicole kneeled down beside Sawyer still looking out the window.

"What we looking for?" Nicole asked curious to what the girl was staring at. Sawyer pulled the binoculars away from her face handing them to Nicole. From the serious and stressed look on Sawyer's face, Nicole knew something was up.

"Look over the tress." Sawyer instructed moving away from the window slowly. Nicole sighed before moving in Sawyer's spot. She put the binculars to her eyes looking out them. She looked where Sawyer said to. There was a small amount of smoke coming up from the trees.

"What do you think it is?" Nicole asked following the smoke until it disappeared behind the trees.

"That's the way to the town. Somebody set it on fire." Sawyer cleared her throat before laying against the wall. Nicole pulled the binoculars away from her face looking at the girl.

"What do you want to do?" she asked looking over Sawyer. Sawyer looked over at her.

"You aren't going to like it." Sawyer sighed pulling the cap from her head placing it down. Nicole raised an eyebrow waiting for Sawyer to continue. "I think we should go see what's going on."

"But the infected." Nicole said in a panicked voice.

"We know how to kill them, Nicole. I'll give you your gun back." Sawyer demanded before turning back forward looking at the bow sitting across the lodge.

"I- I don't know how to shoot that thing, Sawyer." she stammered. "We've only had two lessons, and that was with your bow."

"Look it's not that hard, you point at their heads, then pull the trigger. I'll give you that hunting knife you used yesterday it can kill them easily. Just don't miss their heads." Sawyer ordered standing to her feet.

"But-"

"No buts. Listen you've done it before. There is no way in hell you've lived this long without taking some of those sons of a bitches down. So we both know you can do it." Sawyer held out her hand to Nicole. "Are you with me or not?" Nicole placed her hand in Sawyer's.

"Yes Sawyer I'm with you."

"Y'all be careful, you hear me? I don't want anything to go wrong. Find out what is going on then leave." Miss Patty demanded as Sawyer and Nicole got ready. The truck was pulled up to the front of the house waiting for the girls. Nicole placed the hunting knife into her belt as Sawyer checked the strings on her bow.

"Grams you need to relax, I do this all the time for gas." Sawyer told her grandmother.

"But you were alone. I'm just worried ." she said standing at the top of the stairs of the porch. Sawyer looked up smiling at her.

"We'll watch each other's backs. I got this, Grams just relax." Sawyer tossed her bow into the backseat before grabbing Nicole's gun out from under the seat. She checked the ammo before turning to Nicole. "Lose my Ka-Bar bowie knife, I get to kick your ass." Sawyer demanded pointing to the knife on Nicole's belt.

"Fine hand me that thing." Nicole sighed waiting for Sawyer to give her the handgun.

"A 1911 Gold Cup Colt .45 ACP? Nice weapon. Wouldn't think somebody like you would have something like this. I bet you were a real badass." Sawyer smiled tossing her the handgun. "Don't forget about turning off the safety." Nicole rolled her eyes tucking the gun into the front of her jeans. Sighing, she climbed into the passenger's seat. She placed her seat belt on as Sawyer climbed into the driver's seat. She rolled her window down looking at Miss Patty.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Nicole smiled receiving a nod from Miss Patty.

"Bye Grams." Sawyer yelled putting the truck in drive and starting down the driveway.

The closer they drove the more smoke that came into few. Sawyer pulled to the side parking inside of a ditch.

"Can't go driving into town waving a "Eat me" sign." Sawyer shrugged opening the door and climbing out. Nicole followed suit getting out. The smell of wood hit her face and she started coughing. Something about the smoke made her lungs burn. As if the infection was burning in the air. "Cover your mouth." Nicole looked over at Sawyer. She tossed her a bandana. She nodded placing it over her mouth and nose before tying it behind her head. "Here" Sawyer pushed something into Nicole's hands. Nicole looked down at the baseball cap. It was red with the letter R on it. She placed it on her head pulling her ponytail through the back. She turned to Sawyer who had already had her bandana on as well. "Let's this over with." Nicole knew she was smirking under the bandana.

With her hand on the handle of the knife, Nicole followed Sawyer deeper into the smoke.

"Shit, I can't see a thing" Glenn yelled from behind him. He couldn't barely make anything out either. But Daryl had tracked Connor's whereabouts to this small town. The fire also set it off. Connor had a habit of setting things on fire after he was done with it. A hand on his python, Rick stepped deeper into the smoke.

"It's starting to clear up." Rick covered his mouth with the crook of his arm.

"What if she isn't with him?" Maggie asked following behind him with Glenn right behind her. Daryl covered the back though nobody could see anything.

"She is!" Rick hissed as they stepped into the clearing of the smoke. There was a car turned off laying beside the truck, Connor pulled up at the prison with. Rick looked around before creeping over the truck. Daryl went to the other side as the both looked through the windows. There wasn't a thing inside.

"Must have abandoned it after it gave out on gas." Daryl demanded walking around the front of the truck.

"He's clever, ain't he?" Maggie sighed sitting down on the upside down car. "Burning any trace of himself"

"No he's pretty stupid. The fire is like a trail." Daryl snarled watching as Rick looked through the truck. For any sign that Nicole was in it. "We'll get him sooner or later"

The sound of breaking glass grabbed everyone's attention. Rick moved away from the car looking through the smoke. He couldn't make anything out. But he was sure that was the direction it came from. He took off that way looking through the smoke. He turned around to find nobody had followed him. Then a scream filled his ears causing him to look down the smokey alley.

Nicole pushed at the door as the infected clawed at her from behind the door. She couldn't tell where Sawyer was anymore. She lost her somewhere inside the building. She held her hands flat against the door pushing with all her might. The groans make her hands start to sweat at she pushed. They were stronger then her. The door started opening more even as she pushed against it. She wasn't about to be torn apart by some freaks.

An arm swiped at her causing her to jump out of the way. She stumbled backwards watching as the door busted wide open. She let out a scream as they started towards her. She pushed off the brick wall taking off running down the smokey alleyway. She could barely make out a thing as she ran. She looked behind her not paying any attentin where she was going. She collided with something causing her to lose her balance. She felt arms got around her as she fell to the ground landing on top of something. She quickly sat up pulling her knife from her jeans. She brought her arm down ready to kill the creature. But what caught her off guard was when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping the knife.

"Stop!"

**Who do you think it is?(; **


	5. A Start of the End

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and following my story, I love reading everyone's reviews. I'm extremely happy everyone is enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming I love reading everyone's thoughts on the story. **

Sawyer grabbed the nearest chair slinging it around busting the window out. Using the end of her bow, she busted the remaining pieces out. She climbed out walking around the side of the building looking for Nicole. She heard a scream taking off running towards the direction. She stopped when she seen a man and Nicole laying on the ground. She pulled a arrow from her back placing it into her bow. She lined up her target pulling the string back.

She left a gust of wind and something pass in front of her eye. The sound of metal hitting metal came to her ear. She looked over at the building finding an arrow sticking into the door. Inches from hitting her. She turned back to the smoke looking around for anyone. She looked back at Nicole finding her pulling out knife on the man. She pulled the arrow back again.

"I wouldn't, if I was you." A voice said from the smoke. She rolled her eyes not letting up on the arrow.

"And why shouldn't I?" She snapped looking around the smoke once again.

"Cause you got an arrow aimed at your head." the man said causing Sawyer to quickly turn towards the smoke. She aimed inside the smoke.

"Now you got an arrow aimed at your head." Sawyer snapped narrowing her eyes to look into the smoke. She watched the man step out the smoke cross bow in hands.

Nicole looked down loosening her grip on the knife. He was alive. He wasn't one of those things chasing her. She pulled the knife away from him. His blue eyes looking up at her with relief. He let out a sigh just as the groans came up behind her. She quickly looked around looking into the smoke.

"Oh no the infected" She whispered fiddling to get her gun from her jeans. She watched four of the things come from the smoke. The man grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer against him.

"Bend down!" he ordered. She did what she was told leaning her body further against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist as the other reached for his gun. He pointed it over her aiming into the smoke. She covered her ears as the gunshots rang out. Her legs tightened around his hips in fear he would throw her to them. Once he stopped shooting Nicole could feel the man breathing heavily underneath her. She looked up turning around to see the infected dead. She let out a sigh of relief. Placing her shaking hands on the man's chest, Nicole stood to her feet. He returned to his feet as well placing his gun back into his holster.

Gun shots rang out causing Sawyer to look over at Nicole. She creased her eyebrows together watching the man protect Nicole. He was holding her against his body shotting over her. Sawyer looked back at the man before turning on her heel running in another direction.

"Rick!" Somebody else yelled from somewhere in the smoke.

"I'm fine." The man yelled brushing off his pants. She looked him over before taking off running in the oppisote direction.

"Wait!" Rick yelled after her. She climbed over a truck heading back the way she was sure the truck was. She had no idea where Sawyer was. All she could see was smoke and fire. She didn't stop running though, not wanting that man to catch her. Something fell in front of her causing her to jump backwards. She fell backwards against an old car. Her hand landing in something wet. She pulled her hand back the smell of gasoline hitting her nose. She couldn't believe this. She could see a line of gasoline between her legs leaning towards the fire in front of her. It was so close to setting on fire. She felt arms around her pulling her backwards as the gasoline caught fire. She was pulled down to the ground arms wrapping around her.

She felt the wind and heard the explosion behind her. Her arms wrapped around the person holding on to them. She knew it was the man who had saved her earlier. His touch was firm and guarding. She felt a couple little things hit her arm but realized he had completely shielded her with his body.

Sawyer had heard the explosion as she poured the liquid along the road. She knew Nicole would be running through here any minute. She stepped back behind the building waiting for the sound of Nicole's feet.

The woman pulled her body away from Rick looking over the car at the damage. He could see her legs shaking as she tried to stand to her feet. He grabbed her upper arm steading her. She looked over at him. He knew her from somewhere though he couldn't see her face, or her eyes due to the hat on her head. Her voice was muffled by the bandana she was wearing. He was sure she wasn't a part of Connor's group by the way she had spared his life.

He knew she was getting ready to run again by the way she kept moving closer to the direction she had been running earlier. He didn't know if he was going to chase her not.

"Nic Come on!" Sawyer yelled grabbing Nicole's attention. She looked back at the man before taking off where the voice came from.

Sawyer watched as Nicole came running towards her. She was glad the girl was okay. Pulling the bow string back, she lit the end of it on a near by fire. She looked around finding the river of gas she poured out earlier. Waiting for Nicole to pass before she let go of the arrow. It caught the ground on fire in front of the group stopping them. Nicole looked through the flames at the man, who saved her life. He was staring at her, his blue eyes pouring into her hazel ones.

"Nicole." he whispered watching as she removed her bandana. She mouthed a "thank you" before running off. "Nicole" He yelled moving closer to the fire.

"It's Nicole!" Maggie yelled staring through the smoke at the disappearing figures. Rick watched as Nicole ran away from him once again. "Why is she leaving?"

"I don't know, but we know which direction she's headed." Daryl spoke up placing his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Where she going?" Glenn asked looking at the flames.

"She just ran away." Rick whispered the flames reflecting off his blue eyes. Daryl watched as he looked down his eyes becoming hooded. "She doesn't want to be found. I ain't wasting no more time on her."

"Rick-" Maggie was cut off by Rick cutting his eyes at her.

"I said no, Let's get the hell out of here." Rick demanded before turning on his heel and walking off. Daryl looked back through the flames at the redhead. She gave him a wink before running into the smoke as well.

Nicole sat in the driver's seat in silence as they drove back to the farmhouse. She couldn't believe that man had saved her. After she almost stabbed him. He saved her twice. It confused her. Why would he save her? She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach when he pulled her against his chest shielding her from the explosion. She looked over at Sawyer who had a calm look on her face.

"There was something familiar about that man." Nicole told her.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean his touch, it felt familiar. I just can't-" Nicole's word stopped her eyes becoming wide. "We need to turn around" Sawyer looked over in confusion.

"What?" she asked watching as Nicole put her hand in front of her looking at it.

"It's him. The voice, belonged to have man." Nicole whispered snapping her head towards Sawyer. "We have to go back now!" Nicole demanded leaning over and slamming her foot on the brake.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Sawyer screamed at the truck yanked to a hault.

"It's him don't you understand? The voice in my head belonged to that man. I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier. We need to go back!" Nicole demanded. Sawyer sighed watching as Nicole looked over at her pleading. "I have to go back"

"Fantastic!" Sawyer hissed putting the truck in reverse.

Beth watched Rick charge into the prison going past everyone straight towards the cell block. She held Lane in her arms softenly bouncing the girl in her arms. She looked back at the door as her sister and Glenn came inside. Both of their heads hung low as they walked. Beth handed Lane to Carol before walking over to the couple.

"What happened?" Beth asked looking at her sister's sad expression.

"We found Nicole." Maggie whispered looking over at Rick's cell. "She ran away from us. She doesn't want to come back."

"Why not? Did Rick even talk to her? I'm sure she would have if Rick talked to her? And Annie? What about her?" Beth questioned worried about the little girl.

"I don't know, Beth. He said he was done chasing her." Glenn whispered making sure the sheriff wouldn't hear them.

"He can't be serious. This is Nicole we're talking about." Beth demanded looking at them in disbelief.

"Well believe it." They all turned to see Daryl. "He's better off here then chasing some girl running from him."

"So that's it we aren't trying to find her anymore?" Beth asked in disbelief. "Somebody can go find her and talk to her. Make her understand."

"Nobody is wasting their time with her." They all turned as Rick stood there his fist clenched to his side. "This group is done with her understood?"

"But what if she comes to her senses and comes home." Beth suggested a little frightened by Rick's dark expression.

"This isn't her home. She's not allowed five feet near this prison." Rick growled before walking past everyone leaving them all scared and confused.

They pulled up the town a little closer then before allowing Nicole to look around for the man. She stepped out the truck walking towards the town. Sawyer jumped out feeling guilty about seperating Nicole from the man. She had heard somebody scream her name but she just thought she was hearing things. Now she knew it must have been somebody from that group. She watched as Nicole yelled for anyone.

The line of fire had died down, so Nicole was able to cross where she last saw the man. The fire was reflecting of his eyes as Nicole whispered a thank you to him before turning away like a coward. She removed the hat from her head wiping the sweat from her forehead.

She couldn't believe the only lead was gone all because she couldn't reconigize his voice. She felt like crying at that moment.

"If he knew you then why didn't he say anything to you?" Sawyer asked stepping up.

"Because I was wearing that stupid bandana. And his expression changed when I pulled the thing down and thanked him. He knew me. I know he did. And I knew him."

"I'm sorry." Nicole turned around to look at Sawyer. She was bowing her head softly kicking a rock with her foot. Nicole wiped under her eyes.

"For?" Nicole asked turning back forward.

"Seperating you two. If I wouldn't have he could have caught you, and well told you everything. But now that I did-"

"It's not your fault." Nicole snapped silencing the girl. "It's mine. So don't go blaming yourself." Nicole sighed turning around and starting towards the truck. She opened the door then pulled out the map out from under the seat. She opened the glove department grabbing a red marker. She slammed the door laying the map on the hood of the truck. She held out the marker to Sawyer. "Mark where we are." Nicole ordered as Sawyer slowly pulled the marker from her hand.

"Why?" Sawyer asked in confusion.

"Because I'm going to find him."


	6. Searching for the Unknown

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a problem with my computer then my internet. But finally everything is fixed and I'm back.**

**I'd like to thank all my readers, and love the reviews. Hoping to see more.**

**& I miss Nicole with Rick to, I want to bring them together as soon as possible but I have something planned for her(;**

**I'm happy everyone is liking my OC and her character.**

**Anyways here's chapter 5. Hope to be seeing more reviews!**

Nicole looked over the map on the wall. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with the bandana as a head band. The end of the red marker was in her mouth as she looked over it once again. She had marked everything she could think off. Where she was found, the town, the house. She knew that group must have been on the other side of town. They hadn't crossed paths with them on their way back yesterday. She could only think that they must have traveled the other way. She just hoped they were staying in one place. She circled another town. It was pretty close to Ash Town, that what was Sawyer called the burning town.

"That town is unliveable. No group would be there" Sawyer suggested as she stood by Nicole staring at the map. Nicole marked out the circle stepping back. Sawyer tilted her head pointing to the circle on map. "What's that?"

"Which one? Number 2 or 4?" Nicole asked reading the labels on her map. She had marked everything with numbers so she could remember which ones where which.

"Four." Sawyer answered crossing her arms over her chest. Nicole pulled out the small journey looking down at number four.

"It's a prison." Nicole told her before slamming the book closed.

"Oh, yeah forgot that was there. It's overran by the infected, no survivors could survive there either." Sawyer suggested getting a sigh from Nicole. She leaned forward marking out the circle.

"This is impossible. I'll never find him." Nicole sighed tossing the book on to the bed.

"Don't say that you'll find him." Sawyer sadly smiled at Nicole.

"I shouldn't be looking for this guy. I should be looking for Connor." Nicole sighed sitting down on the bed. "I have to find out what happened to me"

"And I'm sure you will." Sawyer sat down wrapped an arm around Nicole's shoulders. She quickly jumped to her feet grabbing the truck keys from the table. "Let's go check some of these spots." Sawyer suggested pulling the map from the wall and folding it up. Nicole nodded following her out the door.

Annie was sitting beside Carol looking up at the guard tower Rick was in. Carol looked over at the little girl, who had a small frown on her lips. Her hair wasn't pulled up today instead draped over her shoulders in curls. She kicked a rock with her foot sending it into the grass. Annie sighed finding another rock with her foot before making it join the other one.

"What's wrong honey?" Carol asked following the shirt and placing it into the basket. Annie turned her brown eyes from her feet to Carol.

"Is Mr. Rick mad at me?" Annie asked her doe eyes looking up with sadness. Carol sadly smiled placing her hand on Annie's cheek.

"No, honey, he's not mad at you." she told the little girl. Annie turned away looking back at her white sneakers. She found another rock kicking it from foot to foot. Carol looked at Annie knowing she didn't believe the older woman. "Why do you ask?" Annie sadly shrugged her shoulders. She placed her elbow on her knee, leaning her cheek against her hand.

"He didn't say good morning to me this morning." Annie told her still looking down at her feet. "I think he might be mad at me."

"He's not mad at you, he must have forgotten." Carol suggested rubbing Annie's back. Annie nodded looking over at the guard tower before turning back to the prison.

"Is it almost time for Lane to wake up?" she asked looking past Carol to the door.

"Nope, but Carl should be back from helping Glenn soon." Carol offered. She knew Annie was bored from sitting around half the day. Usually she would be sitting around with Rick or Daryl but today Daryl was busy and Carol knew Annie didn't want to bother Rick. He had been sitting in the guard tower since dawn and hadn't said a thing to anyone. Carol knew about what had happened yesterday, and she was highly disappointed in Nicole. "How about you go play with the other kids?" Carol suggested folding another pair of pants.

"They all stay inside with their moms and dads, I've already tried." Annie shrugged looking over at the basket. "Can I help you?"

"No but I know something you can do for me." Carol smiled tossing the folded pants into the basket. "You can go inside and get one of those apples, and take it to Rick." Annie hesitated looking over at the guard tower. "I'm sure he's hungry, since he missed breakfast this morning, we don't want him getting hungry do we?" Carol asked playing the guilt card on the girl. Annie stood to her feet brushing the dirt from her bottom before walking inside. She came back out with an apple in her hand.

"I'll be right back." Annie told Carol before hopping down the stairs and starting towards the guard tower. She stopped in front of the door looking over her shoulder at Carol. Carol motioned before her to continue. Annie opened the door going inside. Her steps were light as she climbed the stairs. She seen Rick sitting against on of the walls. His eyes were closed and head fell to the side. She stepped up on the last step seeing he was asleep. Looking around Annie rolled the apple in her hands. She looked over at Rick turning back around. She jumped when she heard him say her name. She turned around watching as he stood to his feet.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked running his hand over his tired face.

"Ms. Carol wanted me to bring this to you." Annie offered as she held out the apple. He gave her a light smile accepting the apple.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked her seeing she was alone. She was usually around the young boy or Lane.

"He's helping Glenn, and Lane's taking a nap." Annie explained looking up at Rick with big doe eyes. It made him feel guilty when she looked up at him like that. He could tell something was wrong. Her usual smile wasn't on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing his hand on her head. He softly brushed the hair from her face.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." She shrugged. He knew she favored Nicole some. It sometime bothered him how much a stranger resembled another stranger. He could only imagine what her real parents looked like. He wondered if she remembered them, she never talked about them.

"Annie, what do you remember before you met Nicole?" Rick asked kneeling down in front of her. Her doe eyes stared at him with confusion. "Do you remember who you were with? Your mom or dad maybe?"

"I remember my mom." Annie told him rubbing her arm nervously.

"Okay that's good, what was she like?" he asked her.

"She was very pretty and made me smile all the time. Brown hair, and green eyes. She liked to smile, I loved to see her smile." Annie softly smiled and stopped rubbing her arm. "We would play this game. I Spy. It was fun. Until she left."

Rick listened to her and realized Annie was talking about Nicole. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that wasn't her true mother or he should allow her to keep thinking that.

"Nicole? Are you talking about Nicole?" Rick frowned seeing her smile widen.

"Yeah." Annie nodded.

"Annie-"

"Carl said a mom is somebody who protects you, and loves you no matter what. She keeps you safe when you are scared, and makes you feel better when you are sick. Nicole did that, so she's my mom right?" she asked. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say to the small girl. He didn't want her to think her mother abandoned her. Nor did he want to destroy the imagine Annie has painted into her mind. He weakly smiled nodding his head.

"Yeah Annie she's your mom."

She pulled the knife from the infected's skull gagging at the smell. She could hear Sawyer behind her reading the map over. They had checked two places since leaving the house coming up empty handed. Nicole grabbed the infected shirt wiping the blade clean.

"Next spot is a while that way." Sawyer told her pointing to the direction through the trees.

"So you want to go back and get the truck?" Nicole asked sliding the bowie knife into her belt. She wiped the sweet from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's another camp ground, so we can get there on foot." Sawyer shrugged folding the map back up and putting it into her back pocket. Nicole nodded following Sawyer through the trees. It was silent as they walked through the trees. No birds, no animals, nothing. It was like a dead zone in the woods. She couldn't get her mind off the man, what was his name? Somebody had yelled it through the smoke up she couldn't remember for the life of her. But one thing she could remember was his blue eyes looking at her. She couldn't forget them looking through the fire at her. His expression completely changed when he saw her face.

"What's on your mind?" Sawyer asked looking over her shoulder at Nicole. Nicole looked up from her feet shrugging her shoulder.

"I just want to know his name." Nicole whispered stepping over the fallen tree. "I remember somebody yelling it but I don't remember what it was."

"Oh you mean Robin Hood." Sawyer smirked over her shoulder.

"Robin Hood?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the one with the crossbow." Sawyer explained slowing down allowing Nicole to caught up with her. Nicole remembered the group the came running up behind the man. There was the woman, the korean, and the other man, who had the crossbow.

"Oh I know who you're talking about." Nicole told her smiling at the nickname.

"Yes I had a run in with him, he wasn't very nice. Bad shot, missed me." Sawyer smiled mimicking the man shooting the crossbow.

"How do you know he wasn't trying to just spook you?" Nicole asked causing Sawyer to crease her eyerbows together.

"He might have been but still nobody is better at arrows then this girl." Sawyer grinned pointing to herself.

"What ever you say Katniss Everdeen." Nicole laughed.

"That's so not funny!" Sawyer pouted trying her best to come up with something to throw back at her.

"It actually is. Go find Peeta!" Nicole smiled waving Sawyer off. Sawyer rolled her eyes walking past Nicole.

"Bite me!" Sawyer yelled over her shoulder.

"You know I enjoy it the other way!" Nicole teased as Sawyer flipped her the middle finger.

"Oh shut up!" Sawyer yelled not turning around as Nicole laughed behind her. Nicole smiled as she followed behind the angry girl. She loved when she got the upper advantage to Sawyer. It was very rare and she loved every minute of it. Sawyer was one cocky girl but once you knocked the chair out from underneath her she was silent. It was amazing. The sound of running water brought Nicole out of her thoughts. She jogged up next to Sawyer looking over the running water.

"Perfect place to take a break." Sawyer smiled removing her knife and bow. She tossed it on the ground next to Nicole's feet.

"We should keep moving." Nicole suggested wiping the sweat from forehead. The water did look amazing. With the sun beaming down on her and the Georgia heat, she wouldn't mind a quick swim. But getting caught half naked by walkers wasn't a good idea. Sawyer was already stripped down to her underwear. She walked into the water taking a deep breath before disappearing underwater. She resurfaced smiling.

"Feels amazing, come on it" she smiled before going back under. Nicole sighed pulling off her weapons and backpack. She stripped down to her underwear before stepping into the water. It wasn't cold like she thought it would be. Instead it was warm around her legs as she got deeper. She ducked underwater allowing the water to wash away the dirt on her skin. She gasped when she resurfaced.

"It does feel great." Nicole gently smiled floating on her back next to Sawyer.

"It's good to enjoy small things." Sawyer told her pushing the wet hair from her face. "You never know when you'll get another chance to just relax."

"That's all we've been doing." Nicole sighed.

"So are you still writing down your dreams in that journal?" Nicole quickly turned her attention to Sawyer narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know about that?" she asked the redhead. Sawyer shrugged wiping the hair from her eyes.

"It not like you hide when you write in it. I seen you writing in it this morning before lunch." Sawyer told her. "And I kind of read some of it earlier. Why do you write everything down?"

"Because they might be memories or something. I just write down my thoughts so in case I forget everything again. I'll know." Nicole shrugged before going back under water. She held her breath closing her eyes. She just wished she could wash this feeling away. The feeling like she was missing something. Like it was so close yet she couldn't touch it. Her lungs stared burning so she resurfaced gasping for air. She wiped the water from her face looking around. She quickly stood up when she couldn't see Sawyer anymore. Her eyebrows creased together looking around the water. The redhead was so where in sight. She started moving out of the water cautiously.

"Sawyer?" Nicole asked kneeling to get her gun. She stood back up looking around the area. She couldn't hear anything or see anything weird. No infected or other people. She jumped when she felt some stab into her neck. She threw her arms up dropping her gun. She placed her hands on her neck as her vision stared getting blurry. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. She looked behind her seeing a man holding a needle. She clawed at her neck just as he kneeled down in front of her. Her vision stared blacking out as her body went numb.

"See you when you wake up." the man smiled before she fell to the ground.

One man carried the leather journal in his hand as he walked down the dark hallway. His footsteps were loud as he walked to the doubled doors at the end. Raising his hand he knocked on the door. The voice from the inside told him to come inside. Opening the door the first man's grip tightened on the journal. The second man looked from the spot he sat behind the table. The wooden table filled with maps of the towns nearby.

"So it's her?" the second man asked leaning casually back in the chair. He crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yes, sir. We believe it is." The first man answered watching as the grin crossed his leader's face.

"Perfect." the second grinned pushing to his feet. He picked up the handgun from the table. "Let's go pay her a little visit, shall we?"

"Actually sir, I think you better take a look at this." the first man said tossing the leather journal onto the table full of maps. The second creased his eyebrows together in confusion. What was so important about a journal? He picked it up from the table. Opening the journal, he began to read the first page. Nobody could miss the evil grin that formed on his lips. He looked up at at the first man.

"Well this is going to be interesting."


	7. Kissing Princes

Sawyer jolted away with a gasp. The first thing she checked when she woke was her face. She remembered being hit with something across the face nothing her unconscious. Her nose wasn't broke; from what she could tell nothing was seriously injured on her. Only a minor headache, and her cheek was a little tender. She looked down at her body. At least she was dressed. Even if it was just a large t-shirt. They weren't her clothes but it was better then her underwear. She shook her head taking in her surroundings.

It was dark only a little light coming in from the small window on the wall. There was nothing else in the room but her. She was in some sort of broom closet. The walls were cement. She placed her hand on the wall easing herself up. She paused remembering something else she was missing. No somebody else she was missing.

_Nicole._

The brunette wasn't in here. The last time she seen Nicole was when she went underwater. Then Sawyer was pulled out before getting knocked out. Sawyer groaned feeling like an idiot for stopping. She should have known not to take a break close to a campsite. Somebody was bound to be staying there. Now Nicole was missing, and she was kidnapped. Nicole was probably here as well.

Sawyer moved away from the door closer to the window. Pulling herself up, she looked out the small window. She was greeted with a brick building. It was an alleyway outside the window. So she was in a town. She let go landing on her feet just as she heard the locked being turned. She narrowed her eyes turning to face the door. It creaked open revealing a man.

He was about in his mid twenties. His hair was a light brown. His green eyes ran up and down her body. His gaze made Sawyer feel uncomfortable. There was something about him that sent shivers down her spine. Maybe it was the smirk on his lips or the look in his eyes she couldn't place.

"So Red, you're awake? How you feeling?" He asked as the door closed behind him. Sawyer figured it was for safety reasons. If she took him there'd be no escape.

"Why do you care?" She snapped harshly holding her chin in the air. The man never even flinched at her outburst.

"Because you are a friend of a friend" He smirked tilting his head slightly. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Having a hard time believing me?"

"Well if you actually cared I wouldn't be locked in a broom closet now would I?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Safety reasons. Don't worry you won't be here long" He told her. She couldn't help but glare at him.

"Where's my friend?" Sawyer asked trying to stand her ground.

"You mean Nicole?" he asked taking her by surprise. She stared at him in confusion. How did a stranger know her name? She quickly regained her cool. Nicole could have met him before. That's how he would know who she was.

"Yes, Nicole. Where is she?" Sawyer asked stepping back when the man stepped closer. He placed his hands up to his chest.

"I come in peace." He smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you." She hissed though she stepped back again.

"Good. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to introduce myself." He placed his hand out giving her a wicked smile. "I'm C.J. but you can call me Connor."

.

.

.

_"Momma look" Nicole held out the turtle shell towards her mother. The older woman stood up from her chair smiling at her daughter. In her daughter's hand was a turtled hidden away in it's shell._

_"Now where did you find that?" she asked her lips turned into a kind smile._

_"Daddy caught it." Nicole smiled looking over her shoulder at her father. The man placed his hand on Nicole's shoulder smiling at his wife. His wife raised her eyebrow towards her husband._

_"What you two plan on doing with it?" she asked looking from her husband to her daughter. Nicole shrugs her shoulders before sitting down. Crossing her legs like an Indian, Nicole places the turtle at her feet._

_"I was thinking she could keep it until we left back home. It's harmless." her father shrugged before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek._

_"Daddy, he won't come out of his shell" Nicole frowns looking up with her hazel eyes. Her mother gives her husband a look before returning to her spot near to the camp fire._

_"He's taking a nap I'm sure he'll come out." He kneeled down next to her picking the turtle up._

_"No he's a wake look" Nicole demanded pointing to the turtle's head. His eyes were opened and he was just looking at them both._

_"Maybe he sleeps with his eyes open." Her mother said from her spot. Nicole giggles shaking her head._

_"You're silly." Nicole giggled towards her mother. "You can't sleep with your eyes open. You'd never go to sleep"_

_"Oh I forgot" Her mother grinned towards her daughter._

_"What shall we name him?" her father asked placing the turtleback on the ground. Nicole tapped her finger against her chin thinking._

_"What about Mr. Turtle?" Her mother suggested with a shrug._

_"His name will be Randy." Nicole smiles kneeling back down. "Do you like Randy?" She asks the turtle as he sticks out his head a small amount before retreating back into his shell. "See he likes Randy"_

_"Then Randy it shall be" Her father smiles before kissing his daughter's forehead. Nicole watchs Randy before turning to her parents. She watched her mother smile at her father before placing a kiss on her lips. Her father moves into the tent. Her mother sits on the chair watching her baby girl play with her turtle._

_"Momma?" Nicole asksstill petting Randy's shell._

_"Yes baby?" She asks._

_"Is Daddy your prince?" Nicole asks finally looking up from Randy. Her mother smiles a beautiful smile. Her dark hair falling in wild curls down her shoulders. Nicole can swear her mom looks like a princess._

_"Yes, he's my prince." Her mother smiles looking back at the tent. She turns to look at Nicole before asking. "Why did you want to know?"_

_"Tracy says every girl has a prince. But some don't marry theirs. I was just making sure Daddy was yours." Nicole shrugs picking up Randy. She moves to her feet holding the turtle to in her hands. "If Daddy is your prince does that mean he has rescued you?" Her mother slowly nods her head her smile still on her lips._

_"He saves me everyday." Nicole smiles nodding her head._

_"My prince will to. He'll rescue me from evil on his noble stead, kiss me in the sunset, and we'll live happily ever after. Forver and ever." Nicole tells her mother staring up at the clear sky._

_"I'm sure you will, baby. I'm sure you will."_

Nicole slowly opened her eyes before closing them back. Her body was weak and sore. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. Where ever she was. From the fell of it she was laying in a bed. Blankets pulled to her chest and a pillow behind her head. Nicole shifted slowly opening her eyes. She was in a bed. A bed she had never seen before. She heard something move on the other side of the room.

She snapped her attention to the petite blonde girl. Her hair was short but into a small ponytail. She was softly humming a song as she folded clothes on a near by table. Nicole slowly sat up not wanting to grab her attention.

"It's about time you woke the hell up" The blonde said not turning around. Nicole stared at her back placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Where am I?" she asked feeling the slight discomfort in her neck. The blonde turned around after tossing a folded pair of jeans on the table.

"Our camp" the blonde shrugged. "I'm sure your next question is going to be how did you get here. Well I'm going to go a head and answer that as well. You see we found you, rescued you from another group. And no you aren't in danger." Nicole remembered the man sticking her with the needle. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Sawyer!" Nicole whispered before snapping her attention to the blonde. "There was a girl with me. Where is she?"

"You mean the redhead?" the girl asked taking a seat on the bed. "She's downstairs. She put up a fight declaring we were all evil. Don't worry Captain went down to explain to her that you know us."

"Know you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Nicole. Yes you know us. Remember I'm Ashley. And You are Nicole Michaels. You've been part of our group since day one." She explained as Nicole took in the information. She knew them. She just couldn't remember them.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" Nicole sighed placing her hands in her lap.

"I know read your journal. I was just giving it a try." Ashley shrugged standing to her feet.

"Wait how did I end up alone?" Nicole asked looking up.

"Herd of walkers. They attacked our camp. You ran off and we couldn't find you. We all thought you were dead." The smiled on her face dropped giving Nicole a look of disgust. "But you just don't die do you?"

"You sound disappointed." Nicole stated narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I am" Ashley smirked before turning around and walking towards the door. She walked out slamming the door behind her causing Nicole to jump.

"Nice to see you to" Nicole mumbled before falling on to her back. She just haven't processed everything. She had finally found her group, yet she still had that empty feeling. If this was her group, then who was that man.

.

.

.

"So you are her group? Nicole belongs with y'all?" Sawyer asked her arms crossed over her chest. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn't shake. Something about this guy wasn't right. She knew he was Nicole's love or whatever. But something about him made her skin crawl.

"Yes we've been together for a very long time." He smirked leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah I know. Can I see her now?" Sawyer asked popping her hip.

"Sure right this way." Connor motioned towards the door. He knocked four times before it opened. He walked out first with Sawyer behind him. They walked down a long hallway before coming to some stairs. From what she could tell, they were in some kind of hotel or apartment building. He went up the stairs quickly. His steps light and almost unheard as was hers. They stopped in front of the door. He opened it allowing her to go inside first. She looked around the room her eyes landing on the bed. There was a lump in them.

"Come back to insult me some more?" The lump asked venom dripping from each word.

"If that's what you want." Sawyer laughed causing Nicole to sit up. She looked at the redhead wide eyed. She jumped off the bed running towards Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" Nicole yelled throwing her arms around her. She pulled away smiling at her. "Finally. Are you okay?"

"Yeah you know me. Tough as nails." Sawyer shrugged casually causing Nicole to roll her eyes. "I need to talk to you actually."

"About what?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Aw don't spoil the surprise." The sound of Connor's voice caused Nicole to look over Sawyer's shoulder.

"Connor?" Nicole asked in surprise.

"In the flesh." He smirked holding his arms out. Nicole ran into his arms tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I can't believe I've found you. You have no idea how worried I've been about you" She whispered against his neck.

"I know I know but I got you now." he brushed the back of her hair whispering in her ear. "And I'm never letting you go." He smirked meeting eyes with Sawyer over Nicole's shoulder. Sawyer shivered at the smirk. She looked away. This wasn't good, not at all.

**Don't forget to review(:**


	8. A Dream Or Memory?

_Something wet was dropping on her face as she fought to breathe. As much as she tried her body refused to take a breath. Her throat felt as if it was closed cutting off any chance of her lungs receiving oxygen. And the pressure of her neck was becoming extremely uncomfortable. Her body was paralyzed to the ground. The cold wet ground. The pressure on her neck tightened caused her body to jolt forward. On their own her hands wrapped around something near her torso. _

_"If I can't have you nobody will" The words caused her vision to become more clear. Somebody was choking her. Trying to drain her body of life. Her lips tremble to cry out a name. To plead for her life. The dark figure above her started getting more and more detailed. The stranger turned into the man she once loved. She gasped wanting to say his name. But her words wouldn't pass her lips. She couldn't understand why her beloved was choking her with a cold look in his eyes._

_Water ran down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was the water from her wet skin or tears making their way from her eyes. She felt eyes closed start closing and her vision became blurry. Her lips finally moved whispering a man she had never heard before._

_"Rick"_

.

.

.

Nicole jolted up from the bed holding her hands flat against her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gasped for air. She let out a shakey breath realizing it was all a dream. With a shakey hand she combed the hair from her face. Sweat soaked her t-shirt and forehead. _It was all a dream_ she told herself not truly believing it. She placed her hand over her chest feeling the dull feeling she had felt since seeing Connor this morning.

"Rick" she mumbled to herself remembering the name she had called out before she woke up. She didn't remember a man by that name. She searched her memory once again coming up empty. She couldn't place a face to that name. Nor did she know why she had called that name out before waking up. Her hazel eyes watched the scene or dream over and over. She didn't even notice the sun light peaking through the thick curtians.

A soft knock brought her out of her thoughts. She snapped her attention to the door once they knocked again. She jumped from the bed grabbing the night pants she had discarded some time during the night.

"Coming" Nicole yelled in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat trying to regain her throughts. She fixed her hair in a braid as she made her way to the door. She pulled the door open to find Connor smiling at her. She felt an uneasy feeling crawl up her spine at the sight of him.

"Morning" He smiled reaching for her. She cut him off opening the door wider setting out of his arm reach.

"Come in" she offered giving him a weak smile. She wasn't sure what it was but the dream had disturbed her. The way Connor was staring down at her so coldly. As if he wanted nothing more than to drain her of her life. Once he stepped inside, she shut the door behind him. She walked around him moving towards some of the clothes he had found for her. She started digging through the pile looking for something she'd actually wear.

"You okay?" Connor asked from behind her. She looked up but didn't look back at him. She was being foolish. It was a silly dream. She shouldn't be walking on glass near him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He loved her as much as she loved him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." She shrugged before continuing to find something to get dressed in. She pulled out a black t-shirt one size to large and some green cargo pants. They looked like something a woman would have worn in training or something.

"A bad dream about what?" He asked from his spot by the bed. She didn't turn around to face him as she ran her hand along the fabric.

"Nothing important." She lied giving him a simple shrug.

"It has you spooked. I can tell by the way you are nervously playing with your hands." Nicole stopped moving her hands dropping the clothes on top of the piles She should have known Connor would noticed that stupid habit.

"Right forgot I did that." Nicole sighed turning around and leaning against the desk. She moved a piece of hair behind her ear looking up at Connor.

"What was the dream about?" Connor asked moving off the bed. He stepped towards her not noticing her breath hitch. He stopped in front of her placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Nothing it was silly. Just a normal nightmare. Trust me I'm fine." She tried giving him a reasurring smile but failed miserable.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's okay. I understand." He started rubbing her arms in a comforting gesture. In any other moment Nicole would have found it comforting but the uneasy feeling was growing the more he touched her. She didn't understand why her body was completely rejecting him. Even when he hugged her yesterday a chill had ran down her spine. She felt as though she was betraying somebody. Nicole nodded her head placing her hands on his before slowing moving them from her body.

"I should probably check on Sawyer. I didn't really get to talk to her much yesterday before we were seperated." Nicole offered turning around and grabbing her clothes. She moved around towards the bathroom.

"Hey Nicole?" She turned half way to look at Connor.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"If anything was wrong you'd tell me right?" He asked raising his eyebrow curiously.

"You'd be the first to know." she lied giving him a soft smile before walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

.

.

.

"Ouch" Carl yelped as Carol pulled a piece of hair to roughly. He placed his hand on the back of his hand only for it to be slapped away by Annie.

"Stop touching you are messing Miss Carol's work up!" Annie demanded recieving a glare from Carl through the mirror. Annie stuck her tongue out before continuing to watch Carol cut Carl's hair. Annie was sitting next to her in the yard watching as Miss Carol "trimmed" Carl's hair. He refused to have all off it cut off. Cutting the last piece, Carol patted Carl on the shoulder.

"All done" Carol told the boy.

"Finally" Carl groaned moving to his feet before placing the cowboy hat back on his head.

"Okay Rick you are next!" Carol yelled behind her at the sheriff. Rick sighed before making his way over. It's not that it bothered him to get his hair cut. Truthfully he was thankful to have some of it cut. It was getting pretty long. He just hadn't let anyone cut his hair since Lori. Though he cared and missed Nicole, he still missed his wife dearly. She was after all his first love. He sat in the chair in front of Carol and Annie. The little girl stood from the ground smiling at him noticing the frown on his lips.

"Don't worry Miss Carol does a great job." She gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a smile trying not to make the girl sad. He nodded his head at her.

"I'm just going to trim it. You know like you had back at the farm" Carol whispered before cutting the first piece of hair. He nodded before turning his attention to Annie. He looked at her from the corner of his eye trying not to move to much. He didn't want a bald spot. He noticed her hair was getting a little longer as well. When he first seen her it was a little longer than her shoulders. Now it was half way down her back. She also needed a hair cut.

"You next?" he asked her.

"No I'm growing my hair out." Annie answered before turning her attention back to Carol cutting his hair.

"Oh? Why?" he asked her causing her to look at him again.

"I want to be able to braid it to the side like Nicole did. She always said when my hair gets longer she'd teach me to do it myself. So I'm going to ask her to teach me when she gets back." Annie shrugged. Rick never seen sadness in her eyes as she told him that. In her eyes Nicole was coming back. And she didn't doubt it for a second. He didn't say anything so Carol cut in.

"That's a good idea. Braids are pretty huh Rick?" Carol asked lightly touching his shoulder bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yeah" he agreed with a slight nod.

"Are we doing the beard?" Carol asked cutting another piece of hair.

"No!" Annie and Rick yelled at the same time causing Carol to flinch. She didn't expect them to answer to loudly.

"We mean no" Rick whispered as Annie nodded beside him in agreement.

"Okay so we are keeping the beard. Can we at least trim it?" Carol asked the two. Annie looked over at Rick. He softly nodded at her. She turned back to Carol.

"Yes. Only trimming. You cut it you are going to see one mad woman." Annie told her in a strong voice. A small smile appeared on Rick's lips as Annie turned back to him. She smiled wrinkling her nose before running off to find Carl.

"I don't care what Nicole's says that girl is her dopperganger." Carol mumbled under her breath causing Rick to lightly laugh. "She's not even a woman." Carol chuckled behind him. The smiles dropped as the words sunk it. Silence fell across the two adults. Carol cleared her throat continuing to cut his hair. "Annie believes Nicole is still coming home. I'm guessing you haven't told her there's a chance she'll never be home."

"How can you look a little girl and tell her ,a woman who she sees as her mother, is never coming back? I can't make myself tell her Nicole abandoned us and isn't coming back." he told her feeling the anger build up in his chest when he said the word abandoned. That's how he saw it now. Nicole had abandoned them.

"She didn't abandon you Rick" Carol sighed placing her hand on Rick's shoulder giving him a light squeeze. "She thought she was doing the right thing. She'll come around I'm sure she will."

"No she won't Carol. It doesn't matter anyways I dont care if she ever comes back." Rick demanded.

"We both you know don't mean that." She sighed. She was wrong he did mean it. Sometimes he did sometimes he didn't. At this moment he did. If she came walking through those gates right now he would turn his back on her like she did him. He was past the sadness and coming into the angry stage.

"Sadly, Carol today I do"

.

.

.

Nicole softly knocked on Sawyer's door waiting for the redhead to answer the door. After three knocks Sawyer said come in. Nicole turned to Connor who was standing next to her.

"I'll only be a moment. I can meet you downstairs in about five minutes." Connor nodded before walking away from her. She waited til she could no longer see him before going inside the hotel room. It was dark, Sawyer hadn't opened her curtians yet. She could still make out the girl laying on the bed with her hands folded behind her head casually. Nicole crept over crawling on to the bed. She mimicked Sawyer's postion causing Sawyer to look at her from the corner of her eye.

"How's your face?" Nicole asked staring straight ahead at the roof.

"I can take a hit. It's fine" Sawyer demanded turning her attention to the roof as well. "Where's your boy?"

"Downstairs waiting for us." Nicole told her before letting out a sigh. Sawyer nodded her head in response. Nicole could feel the tention in the air since she saw Sawyer yesterday. Something was off about the red head since she seen Connor.

Sawyer on the other hand could tell Nicole had something on her mind by the way she was being silent.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked not taking her eyes from the ceiling. "You seem a bit off?"

"A had a strange dream last night. It's been bothering me all morning." Nicole casually shrugged as if it was nothing. Sawyer looked at her from the corner of her eye. She could tell something was off. Nicole was keeping something from her.

"A dream about what?" Sawyer asked. Nicole's eyes flicked as if seeing something Sawyer couldn't. She watched Nicole's body flinch before relaxing.

"Connor" Nicole whispered it so softly Sawyer barely caught it.

"What about him?" Sawyer asked cautiously. Nicole bit her lip nervously not sure if she wanted to tell Sawyer her nightmare.

"Do you think it's possible for your body to remember something your mind doesn't?" Nicole asked getting a confused look from Sawyer.

"Maybe it could be possible why?" Sawyer asked wanting to know what the hell Nicole was talking about.

"I think my body is rejecting Connor. And I had a dream about him strangling me to death." Nicole explained.

"So you think it could be a memory?" Sawyer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Connor would never hurt me." Nicole demanded a little to quickly.

"So what are you trying to say because I'm seriously confused right now." Sawyer stated sitting up to look at Nicole. Nicole sighed sitting up as well.

"I don't know. Forget I said anything. Let's get to breakfast. I'm sure it's nothing."

At least she hoped it was nothing. Little did she know the walls had ears.

.

.

.

Connor slammed the man against the wall furiously. His grip was cutting off any air. He was beyond pissed at his man. He had lied now that lie could cost him everything.

"I thought you said there's no way she could get it back if I didn't trigger it. I should kill you." Connor hissed slamming the man's head against the wall again.

"I said there's a possibility. You must have triggered something in her yesterday." The man choked out gripping Connor's arm with his hands.

"How? I didn't say anything to her. As far as she knows she's been with me this whole time. I couldn't have triggered anything. I'll told her nothing but lies!" Connor demanded tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry. She might slowly get it back in pieces. Remember her journal said she was blocking it out. There's a possibility she's fighting from the other side." Connor released the man causing him to hit the ground.

"What do you mean fighting from the other side?" Connor asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean her seeing you again could have trigger her defensive state. Her mind is trying to warn her in it's own way." The man explained between gasp of air.

"How do I fix it?" He asked fustrated at the man.

"I don't know. You said she was in love with another man right?" Connor rolled his eyes before glaring at the man.

"What's your point?"

"Maybe you should treat her like you did before that happened. Make her fall in love with you again. So when she gets her memory back she'll love you not him." He offered slowly standing to his feet.

"She loves me now." Connor sighed wanting nothing much than to hurt this man.

"You read her journal. In her mind she loves you. But her heart calls for him. She didn't block him completely out, Sir. There's a reason for that." He explained carefully not wanting to upset Connor anymore.

"If she loves him so much, why was she alone?" He questioned the nervous man in front of him. He loved to watch people tremble in fear at his presence.

"I think the more important question is what caused her to block everything out?"


	9. The Truth Revealed

**Sorry I forgot to write on the last chapter so I had to do this time. I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me. I know my updates are far apart but my computer sometimes refuses to upload anything. Anyways Thanks for all the reviews, I love them. And Thanks to all my readers. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. Leave a review, I love them, so keep them coming(:**

Connor walked inside the dining room smiling at Sawyer and Nicole. Both girls were seated at the table waiting for everyone. Connor kissed the top of Nicole's head before taking a seat at the end of the table. Sawyer noted the way Nicole's body tensed at his touch. Once all fifteen men and the three woman were seated everyone started eating.

"So who's on watch today?" Connor asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"Evan and Kyle, Sir." A man said from in front of Nicole. She found it strange how everyone referred to him as Sir or Captain. She couldn't get used to it.

"Who's on run?" Connor asked the same man.

"Ashley and You, Sir." The man answered in a weird tone. Nicole could hear Sawyer scoff from her side. "I could take your place if you'd like."

"No that's not necessary, Ben." Connor lightly laughed. Nicole gave him a strange look. He was much different from before. "Nicole would you and your friend be okay by yourselves while I head on a run?"

"Of course." Nicole gave him a quick before turning her attention to the plate in front of her.

"Ben, Ashley go get the truck ready I want to be back before noon."

.

.

.

"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Rick asked looking from Joey and Glenn both nodded at their leader. Joey had become a great member to the group. After Nicole left he stayed. Helped tell them everything tactic Connor had. Every plan. Everything. Though none of it came in any use it was still helpful. Rick nodded stepping away from the truck allowing the men to pull out the gate. Something wasn't right about it.

He turned on his heel walking back to the prison. He was sure everything would be fine. If they didn't come back in two hours he would go get them. He didn't have anything to worry about.

.

.

.

Nicole stood at the front of the hotel. Connor was packing the truck up with weapons. He turned to look at her. He gave her a soft smile waving her over. She let out a small sigh walking towards him. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a kiss. She tensed up during the kiss. She tried her best to kiss him back but the spark was just gone. She pulled away softly smiling.

"Be careful." she whispered stepping out of his grip. She seen Ashley rolled her eyes before getting into the truck. She walked back over to the doors. She stopped to watch them leave. She twisted the ring on her finger. She hadn't gotten any answers about it. Connor didn't seem to notice it on her finger yet. She found it odd but thought better of it.

She felt dizzy losing her footing. Sawyer caught her arm before she blacked out.

_"Please don't go. I have a bad feeling and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go." _

_"We have to go see what it is Nicole." _

_"No you don't. You don't have to do anything. Just please stay here with me"_

_"I'll be back. Stay here and watch after the others" _

_"Please Rick stay. For me." _

_"Please" _

_"I'll be back, I promise."_

"Nicole?" Sawyer asked shaking her friend who was staring blankly at the wall. Nicole shook her head clearing the voices from her head. Nicole snapped her attention towards the closing gate.

"We have to go. I think we need to follow them." Nicole demanded moving back to her feet.

"How? We don't have a car or we don't know how to get out the gate." Nicole turned to Sawyer raising an eyebrow.

"Are you tell me the brilliant Sawyer can't get us out that gate with that?" Nicole asked pointing over to her shoulder at the dirt bike against the gate. Sawyer just smirked.

.

.

.

Glenn was breathing heavily watching Joey struggle in Connor's grip. He had him in a head lock as Ashley smirked beside him. Glenn wished nothing more than Rick to be with them right now. To kill this bastard for good. Joey was pulling at Connor's arms trying to get air.

"So tell me Asian how's Rick?" Connor asked smirking down at him. Glenn wiped the blood from his chin moving to his feet.

"Ask him yourself he'll be here any minute." Glenn lied trying to at least scare the man.

"Oh really?" Connor asked before tightening his grip on Joey's throat. "Joey my old companion. Is he telling the truth?" Connor asked as Joey's face turned white.

"No" Joey choked out causing Connor to laugh. Glenn sigh wishing Joey would have lied.

"How interesting. Isn't that interesting Ashley?" Connor asked the blonde next to him.

"Very" she purred before smirking at Glenn.

"Looks like the hero isn't coming after all." Connor laughed making Glenn's skin crawl.

"Oh he'll come for you." Glenn hissed not showing any fear. Joey looked at him panicked. "He'll kill you like you killed Nicole." Glenn knew he wasn't supposed to say anything about her being alive in front of Connor. To him she was dead. Glenn looked at him confused when he laughed even harder.

"We both know she isn't dead." Connor smirked causing Glenn to look at him in horror. How did he know? He couldn't. He was lying. He had to be.

"Yes she is." Joey choked out.

"She might as well be." Ashley mumbled from beside Connor receiving a glare from Glenn.

"You know I have a message for Rick. You tell him this is what happens when you take something from me." Connor smirked before making a quick move. Glenn watched in horror as Joey's neck was snapped. He fell to the ground at Glenn's feet. Glenn couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Stop!" A voice screamed from their left. They turned to see Nicole. She was staring at Joey in horror. Connor groaned as Glenn stared at her in disbelief. What was she doing here? Nicole stepped forward never taking her eyes from Joey. "What did you do?" She asked looking at Connor with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you stay!" Connor demanded a little too harshly. Nicole flinched narrowing her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Nicole demanded pointing her finger at Connor. "I'm not like those only people who worship you!"

"Just go back to the hotel Nicole." Connor hissed causing Nicole's blood to boil.

"No! What the hell is going on here?" Nicole asked motioning towards them all. She caught the look the Korean was giving her. It was strange. He was looking at her weirdly. She creased her eyebrows together remember him from the other day. She pointed her finger at him. "I know you."

"No shit Nicole." Glenn mumbled causing Nicole to back away at his words.

"Yeah you were with that other man. The man who saved me. The one I've been searching for." She explained stepping closer to him.

"This is nonsense Nicole. You've never met this man before." Connor demanded getting a confused look from Glenn. Glenn turned back to Nicole raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Of course Nicole knows us. She's been with us for a while." Glenn hissed at the man. Nicole snapped her attention to the man curiously.

"With you?" Nicole asked tilting her head.

"Yes with us. You know Maggie, Hershel, Daryl, Rick?" Nicole's eyebrows spiked up at the last name.

"Rick?" She asked remembering the name she called out in her dream.

"He's lying, Nicole!" Connor demanded reaching for her. She slapped his hand away glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She growled backing away from him. "You've been lying to me. I haven't been with you are all have I Connor?"

"Of course you have!" Connor argued. Glenn had no idea what was going on right now. Nicole was acting like she didn't know anything. She looked confused when he had mentioned the group to her.

"What is going on?" Glenn asked everyone as another girl joined the group. A red headed girl glared at Connor and Ashley. She smirked, passing Connor.

"Seems to me that somebody got caught." Sawyer snickered at him.

"I didn't get caught doing anything." He snapped. She rolled her eyes turning to the new guy.

"So what you are saying is Nicole has been in your group not his?" The man nodded and Sawyer tilted her head in question. "Prove it." Glenn looked at her confused why he would have to prove it. Nicole knew why wasn't she saying anything?

"Nicole knows. I don't have to prove it." Glenn snarled causing Sawyer to roll her eyes.

"You are so slow." She sighed turning her attention to Nicole.

"I don't understand why would you lie?" Nicole asked glaring at Connor.

"Yes Connor why did you lie?" Sawyer asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You knew I didn't remember anything and you took advantage of it why?" Glenn took in her words. She didn't remember anything? That would explain so much. Why she ran from Rick that day. Why she was with Connor. Why he was lying to her.

"Because he tried to kill you when you left him" Glenn revealed getting a growl from Connor. Connor reached for him but Glenn stepped out the way. Nicole put the pieces together. He had read her journal. He knew about her memory loss. The dream was actually a memory. He did try to hurt her.

"You bastard!" Nicole yelled at him stepping back. "You lying bastard. How could you?" She asked on the verge of tears. "You took advantage of me! I trusted you and you lied to me. You tried to kill me! I remember you strangling me."

"Of course I did! You betrayed me! You choose them over me! But I won't make that mistake again. This time I'll finish the job!" Connor snarled reaching for her. She pushed away from him grabbing his gun in the process. She pointed it at him cocking it.

"Don't touch me Connor!" She demanded backing away from him slowly. "You'll never touch me again."

"Kill him Nicole!" Glenn yelled from behind her. Nicole shook her head walking backwards. She couldn't kill him. She was as confused as it was.

"You better kill me now Nicole. Because if you don't I'll come back for you." he smirked as Ashley slowly pulled a knife from her belt. She shook her head before turning on her heel and running. Sawyer and Glenn followed her lead as Connor stood there. Ashley threw a knife making contact with her target. Nicole gasp in pain losing her footing. She fell to her knees looking down at the knife in her thigh. She looked up seeing Sawyer and Glenn making their way back to her. She waved them off.

"No go! Get help!" She yelled before she was snatched to her feet. She hissed in pain as Connor held her by her hair. "Go!" She screamed causing both Sawyer and Glenn to take off running towards the woods. Connor turned her around making her face him.

"When will you understand you can't escape me?" Connor asked a smile on his lips. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fuck you!" She hissed reaching for his hands that were holding her.

"I plan on it." Connor smirked.

.

.

.

Rick let out a sigh of relief when he seen the truck pulling up. But he panicked a little at how fast the truck was speeding up to the gate. It slammed on the brake's in front of the gate as Carol unlocked it. Once it was opened it came flying up towards the prison. He ran down the stairs running across the field.

"Glenn? What the hell is going on?" Rick asked reaching for the driver door. Glenn jumped out the driver seat letting out heavy breaths.

"I found her Rick. I found her" Glenn said between breaths. Rick looked at him confused.

"Who?" He asked noticing the red head climbing out the passenger door. She walked around coming to stand by Glenn. She crossed her arms leaning against the truck.

"Nicole. I found her." Glenn explained straighten up. Rick snapped his attention back to Glenn.

"Where?" He asked his eyes flashed to the red before going back to the Korean.

"You aren't going to like this." Glenn whispered.

.

.

.

Nicole was slung on to the ground of her old hotel room. She slid across the ground. The pain in her thigh throbbing. Flipping over to her bottom, she narrowed her eyes at Connor. He slammed the door behind him before starting to remove his belt. She started moving backwards away from him.

"Connor stop!" Nicole demanded grabbing the bed and pulling herself up. He shook his head before pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm teach you a lesson. I'm going to show you the male is the dominate species." Connor growled stepping closer to her. Nicole stepped back feeling the tears build up. She couldn't believe this was her Connor, her sweet funny charming Connor. His eyes were cold as he made his way to her. He grabbed her by the arms slamming her with intense force against the wall. She let out a gasp as her back hit the wall.

"Stop!" She screamed hoarsely slapping away his hands on her waist. "Don't do this." He grabbed her by the throat pushing her up the wall.

"I can do anything I please. I am a God here, Nicole." He hissed releasing her. He held up his arms motioning around. He grabbed the front of her jeans unbuttoning them. "The sooner you realize that the better this will be."

"No stop don't do this." Nicole slapped at his hands trying to stop him. Her head slung to the right when the back of his hand connected with her cheek. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her jeans were tugged down her legs. He grabbed her throwing her on to the bed. She grabbed the sheets trying to crawl away. "Please stop. I'll do anything." She pleaded as he flipped her over after completely removing her jeans. He climbed on top of her pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands. She thrusted her body upward trying to get him off.

"This is going to happen. I'm going to teach you a lesson about life around here." he hissed in her ear parting her legs with his knee. "Stop fighting it, Nicole. You can't fight me I'm stronger, I'm smarter, and I'm more powerful. I get what I want. I always get what I want." She shook her head kicking her legs as he grabbed her underwear pulling it down her legs.

"Please." She begged in a small voice. He grabbed her face with his free hand making her look at him.

"Like I said before Nicole you need to learn who runs this show." He pressed his lips against hers in a rough sloppy kiss. He moved away running his hand down her chest feeling her curves. She broke down in tears begging him to stop. She let out an ear piercing scream when he thrusted roughly into her.


End file.
